Life of The Party
by greengirl16
Summary: Elphaba is used to her quiet life and her ideal company is a book, but what happens when she is forced to attend a party against her will?


**So originally this was going to be an angst story on Elphaba, but I couldn't do it :P I will write one of those eventually...maybe :P So I based it somewhat on my life right now... except not really...I got the idea from my life... :\ Random question but have you ever felt like a friend is avoiding you? Well, I feel that way now, maybe I am just paranoid... Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter one :) As Always -Greengirl16**

**A/N: Not mine :\**

**My grammar cop is on vacation so I apologize if I made mistakes I edited it a few times, but I miss things**

* * *

Elphaba sat in her dorm reading. The semester had just ended and school was out for the summer. She heard her fellow classmates outside laughing, having a great time, and celebrating that the year was over.

Elphaba sighed. She enjoyed her life of solitude, but sometimes she longed to just let loose and have fun. She gave up that dream a while ago because she realized nobody wanted to be friends with the green freak. She continued reading, ignoring the obnoxious shouts outside her window.

Soon she was interrupted by something hitting her window. She went over to it and opened it up. "Fiyero…" She said, not really surprised. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet." He winked at her. "Is Galinda there?"

"She's still getting ready."

Galinda was going out with her group of friends that night to party. They were probably going to be visiting all the local bars. It didn't sound that fun, but at least Elphaba would have the dorm to herself, if she was lucky the campus would quite down, then she might be able to get some things done.

She shut the window and went back to reading. About five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Elphaba threw down her book, annoyed and went to answer it. She swung the door open and saw Fiyero standing there. She rolled her eyes, "Master Tiggular, if you knew Galinda at all you would realize she still wouldn't be ready."

"I know," Fiyero said, letting himself in, "But I decided I could visit with you when I am waiting."

"Sounds fun." Elphaba said, monotonously and picked her book up for the second time and found the spot where she had left off. She soon became aware that Fiyero was looking over her shoulder, one of her biggest pet peeves. "I didn't know you read." She said, without glancing up.

Fiyero leaned back casually. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing that would interest you I'm sure."

Fiyero put his hands in the air innocently, "I was just asking."

Elphaba enjoyed the next 5 minutes of quiet before a flustered Galinda emerged from the bathroom.

"Elphie," she whined. "I can't find my other pink stiletto!"

"Did you check your closet?"

Galinda nodded.

Elphaba snorted and hesitantly put her book down and stood up to help Galinda look. She opened the closet door and immediately fell over from all the large dresses falling on top of her. She threw the one stuck on her head on the ground and carefully stepped away from the closet to safer grounds.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed, scurrying over to the closet, "You're going to get them wrinkled!" She quickly picked them up and set them on her pink frilly bed. Elphaba cautiously approached the closet, now that she could actually begin to see shoes…wait was that a shoe…?

She spotted something pink and grabbed it. Luckily it was a pink stiletto, "Here." She said shoving the shoe at Galinda and crossed the room back towards her book.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba flinched and slowly turned around.

"This is obviously fuchsia, not salmon!"

"There's a difference?" Elphaba asked, exasperated.

"Of course! Remind me sometime I need to teach you the difference."

"I think I'll pass."

"Fiyero dearest!" Galinda said, noticing he was sitting on Elphaba's bed. "When did you get here?"

"I arrived about 10 minutes ago."

Galinda sighed. "I cannot find my other shoe!" After a few minutes she pulled out the matching fuchsia one. "Do you mind if I quickly change my dress?"

"Go right ahead." Fiyero said.

Galinda ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Elphaba went back to reading.

"So…" Fiyero said.

"Oz?! Can't a girl read?"

"Sorry, but are you ever going to tell me what it is you're reading?"

"It might me too hard for you to comprehend."

"I am not that brainless."

"Really?" Elphaba said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sure if that ever got out your reputation would be ruined, but no worries, your secret is safe with me."

"Gee, thanks."

The two sat in silence for the next 15 minutes, when finally Galinda reemerged from the bathroom.

"That took a while." Elphaba commented.

"Yes. I realized my make-up didn't match the dress so I reapplied it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Elphie are you sure you don't want to come?" Galinda asked for about the one hundredth time.

"Parties really don't appeal to me."

"But finals are over! That deserves to be celebrated and you're just going to sit here and read all night."

"Do you know what?" Fiyero interrupted, causing both girls to glare at him. "Galinda has a point."

"Maybe your secret isn't safe with me." Elphaba glowered.

Fiyero went over and snatched her book.

"You give that back." Elphaba said in a dangerous voice.

"Nope, not unless you come with us to the party. Then after the night is over, I'll give it back."

Elphaba lunged for the book, but Fiyero jumped back and held it over his head. Elphaba, being tall reached for it, but Fiyero towered a few inches over her, just enough that it was out of her reach.

"You're impossible."

"You know you love it." Fiyero grinned his half innocent smile, that Elphaba secretly loved.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Elphaba finally spoke up. "Fine, I'll go, but I am not going to talk."

Galinda squealed and threw a ruffled pink dress at her. "Galinda I am not wearing that."

"Fine, but I insist that you wear…" Galinda dug through her closet. "Aha! Here it is," she muttered. "This." She pulled out a simple dark purple gown that had a scoop neck. She threw it at Elphaba and then shoved her into the bathroom. "Don't come out until your wearing it." She called throw the door.

After five minutes Elphaba groaned. "Galinda, I look hideous."

"Don't say that, I'm sure you look fine."

"I am not coming out."

"Do I need to break down the door?"

Elphaba doubted she could, but reluctantly opened the door.

Galinda gasped.

"Is it that bad?" Elphaba asked, trying to pull away back to the bathroom.

Galinda squealed. "Elphie…you looking absolutely gorgeous!" She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a brush. She pulled Elphaba in behind her and shut the door. Galinda took off Elphaba's glasses, setting them on the sink and took out Elphaba's braid. She brushed through her hair a few times before pulling it half back. She then reached for her black eye liner.

Elphaba stepped back, "No, you are not putting that stuff on me."

"Just a little?"

"No." Elphaba tripped and fell against the closed door. The large bang caused Fiyero, who was still waiting on Elphaba's bed to look up and raise his eyebrows. "Is everything alright in there?" He called.

"Fine." Galinda answered.

"Please Elphie?" Galinda begged, using her puppy dog eyes, that no one could resist.

"Fine, but no makeovers for a month."

"Okay…" Galinda complied and made Elphaba kneel down so Galinda could apply the eyeliner…and then the eye shadow… and finally the mascara.

"Galinda, this wasn't part of the deal." Elphaba said when she was done.

"I know, but it was necessary. Let's go, we're going to be late."

"We already are," Elphaba muttered.

The two emerged from the bathroom and Fiyero's breath caught in his throat.

Elphaba looked up, noticing he was staring at her. "What?" She growled, her teeth clenched.

"Elphaba, you look stunning."

Elphaba blushed and looked down. Galinda went up to Fiyero, grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Let's go." She then pulled both Fiyero and Elphaba out the door.

* * *

**So I have had a really crappy day a review would be appreciated :)**


End file.
